Appetite
by hollow-eyed
Summary: Someone is spiking Orihime's food with aphrodisiacs and it's causing her to turn from innocent little girl into a hot-blooden vixen. In essence this is the dirty version of what happened while she was captive in Las Noches.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine...

WARNING: this is a very dirty story and meant for mature readers.

Chapter 1

Orihime wiped the tears from her face defiantly as she headed back to Hueco Mundo, just as Ulquiorra has instructed her too. He was already waiting for her, in his expressionless green eyes drawing her closer.

"I'm glad you didn't make me chase after you-" he said coldly as he surveyed her.

"I keep my word."

"Good," he stretched out his arm. "Give me back the bracelet."

She pulled it off and dropped it in his hand. "What's going to happen now?"

"Lord Aizen wishes to see you..." said Ulquiorra as he turned around and began leading her through a very long corridor that seemed without end. Orihime trailed along wistfully looking over at her shoulder and thinking of everything she was leaving behind.

Her initial meeting with Aizen had been swift. It had felt like he had merely wanted to test her abilities and determine whether she was really as powerful as Ulquiorra had informed him. In those brief minutes she had regenerated Grimmjow's entire arm, although she was still uncertain whether that had been a wise deception. After all he would surely fight Ichigo again. She pushed that thought out of her mind and continued following Ulquioda as Aizen had instructed.

Finally they entered a room. It was like everything else in Hueco Mundo large and empty, the only piece of furniture was a white table in the centre of the room. Ulquioda walked to it and then turned to stare at her. "You'll have to take your clothes of here."

Orihime blinked and immediately backed away. "What?"

"Lord Aizen has commanded you take your clothes off, you will be given new ones."

A deep blush colored her cheeks. "Are you going to watch?"

"I've been told to supervise," he said impassively.

"But-" Orihime's lip quivered. "I don't have to take everything off, do I?"

"His exact words were: She is only permitted to keep her hairpins."

Orihime's face turned redder still but she knew that in Hueco Mundo there was no arguing with Lord Aizen's word. Slowly her fingers trembling she began undoing the buttons of her school shirt. Try as she could Orihime couldn't ignore the way he was looking at her. It made her want to run in the other direction. She finished taking her shirt of and held it in her hand uncertainly.

"Put it on the table," he commanded.

She placed it where he had indicated and unzipped her skirt, which fell to the floor. She stepped away from it and leaned down to pick it up. She then removed her shoes and socks and placed them on the table too. Ulquioda's face remained as blank as ever but there was something different in his eyes.

Orihime was now standing in front of him wearing only her white bra and panties. She had never been in this sort of situation before - and although she hate to admit it - it was a bit exiting. In one brave motion she unhooked her bra, and dropped it on the table. Her face was tomato red now, and she couldn't bare to look at him, although she could _feel_ him looking at her.

Now every time she moved her large breast jiggled, swayed and bounced to full attention. Finally she hooked her hands on either side of her panties and pull them down to the floor. These she didn't pick up, instead she stared defiantly back at Ulquioda, her hands folded over her breasts.

"Now give me my new clothes!" she hissed.

"Of course, follow me," he answered turning swiftly around on the spot and walking towards one of the doors. Orihime followed him in a dash but felt hopelessly vulnerable. Where was he taking her? Might there be other people there?

"Don't worry, these facilities have been vacated," he answered as they entered another room. She shot her head over her shoulder every few steps, half expecting to see an audience observing her humiliating situation. But just as he had said there appeared to be no one. This room was just as vacant as the last, there were white counters all over the walls and a table in the middle where she could see something black. Ulquioda moved to stand next to the table and Orihime realized what lay on it. It was either underwear or a bikini, either way she didn't like where this was going.

He reached out a pale hand and grabbed what looked to her like a black scarf. When he gave it to her she realized that it was in fact black stockings, that were so long they were just five or six inches from her hips. Orihime leaned down and put them on, weary of how much the movement affected her chest. She tried pulling her hair over it so that she might be less exposed but it always seemed to part and expose her.

When she was finished he handed her the next item of clothing: a black thong. Orihime was grateful she was getting clothes but she has never worn anything this revealing. The majority of her butt would hang out. However there was no way she was going to question him - so she put it on. It was very uncomfortable, but at least now her privates were hidden from him.

Lastly Ulquiorra handed her a black push-up bra. The instant Orihime saw it she knew it was at least one full cup too small for her. She took it all the same and attempted to put it on. But it was so tight! This was probably a D cup. She struggled to clip it on, and when she did it was even more uncomfortable that the thong. Orihime looked down, a whole lot of her breasts were still showing, popping out of the restrictive fabric from necessity.

Ulquiorra was staring at her without expression. "Where's the rest of the clothes?" she ask her hands covering the top of her breasts.

"You don't seem comfortable," he said slowly.

"I'm fine, just give me more clothes."

"Move your hands," he commanded and Orihime obliged. He openly stared at her breasts and she felt herself turn redder.

"That doesn't fit."

"It's fine," she said stubbornly.

"Take it off or I will." She reached over to unclip it and instantly felt relief. She pull it off completely and placed it on the table before crossing her arms over her chest in modesty. "I'm sorry, it appears I estimated the wrong size, what size are you?"

She stared at the ground. It seemed impossible someone would humiliate her so much. She had been stripped and walked naked through a strange place. There could be cameras and people watching. It made her sick, and now he wanted her to reveal something very person and about which she was still self-conscious. "Double E," she said quietly.

He moved away in an instant towards one of the walls and opened the white counters against it. She saw with amazement that they were bra storages, all of them black, and some of them much bigger than her size. He returned with one on hand and gave it to her without another word. Extremely grateful she put it on.

"And the rest of my clothes?" she said quietly.

"They're in the next room, follow me."

They walked through yet another door into yet another empty room. This one was identical to the last except that on the table there was white clothing instead of black, and thankfully they didn't look skimpy at all. He gave the skirt first. It went down all the way to the floor and was made of a thick glossy material. After she had finished putting it on he handed her a long sleeved shirt with puffy shoulders.

Now that she was dressed she felt much safer and even a little grateful that the man that had been chosen to bring her here and watch her wasn't a creep. "Now I will take you to your room. It is in my part of Las Noches. I will come to see you when Lord Aizen tells me to."

Ulquiorra made his way through a final door and Orihime trailed along. This time they were in another spacious passage, but the journey took longer. He kept switching corridors and crossing strange empty chambers. Finally he opened a door to a small comfortable looking room with a window and a sofa in the middle.

"You will stay in here and not leave."

"Yes," she said quietly as she went through the door. He closed it behind her, and she was completely along again.

A/N: This is just a fun writing project for me. Not sure where it's going but there will definitely be sex in later chapters. I'd love to hear what you guys think, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Sexual content NOT suitable for children.

Chapter 2

Although Orihime couldn't be sure of the time it felt as if an entire day had passed. A small man had come in twice to deliver food, but she hand't eaten it. She just kept looking out of the window and thinking of Ichigo. He would probably be furious with her for leaving, but that didn't matter, as long as he was safe she was happy.

"You have not eaten," said a voice behind her and Orihime turned around to look see Ulquiorra's lean figure in the doorway, hands in his pockets.

"I'm not hungry."

He walked into the room with the same expressionless look he always wore. "I don't care whether you are or not. Lord Aizen wants you alive, and so you will be, even if I have to force-feed you myself."

"I"m not hungry," she repeated.

Ulquiorra stared back at the door, and in that instant the same small man entered, pulling the same food tray as before. He delivered it right in front of her. "I will come back in an hour and you will have eaten. Is that understood?"

She couldn't protest, he still frightened her. With that Ulquiorra turned around and exited the room, the little man following him. Walking towards the tray she saw that the food didn't resemble anything she was normally eat. There was toast, and what looked like eggs, but no hot sauce, no jelly, no fruits. She picked up one of the slices of bread and bit into it. It didn't taste like anything to her - but that wasn't so bad - at least it didn't taste horrible.

By the time Ulquiorra returned she was done eating and was stretched across the couch, her eyes on the ceiling. "Good, I didn't want to force you," he said slowly, standing over her.

Orihime wouldn't look at him.

"If you don't eat you'll see me again tomorrow."

Orihime couldn't sleep all that night. Sometimes felt strange in her. She was hot and anxious, and simply kept turning over hoping for a space where she didn't think so much. Her body felt strange. Her hands were shaking and her clothes somehow felt tighter. She had the urge to shed them entirely, but of course she didn't. Ulquiorra could be back at any time, and the last thing she wanted was for him to see her naked again.

The small man came back in with another meal and she ate most of it although again she had no hunger. Afterward however she felt worse. The whole room felt so hot, her hair was sticking to her neck and every part of her body felt heavy from all the fabric she wore.

She began fascinating about that first day. When she had been naked and walking all around the place. It had been so exiting, and thinking about it now she wanted nothing more than to take off all her clothes and do it again. The voice of reason deep inside her mind stopped her, but she was tempted. So what if Ulquiorra saw her naked, he had already seen everything, and the little man hardly counted at all. So why shouldn't she?

Later when the man brought her yet another meal Orihime ate it hungrily as she felt her body heat up again. All the clothes felt they were burning her, restricting her very breathing. She fanned herself tiredly. Why was everything spinning?

Orihime collapsed back on the couch. Maybe if she just took off those ridiculous stockings, maybe that would help her feel normal. She peered around at the door but could see no one. She slid her hand into her skirt and removed both long back socks and hung them over the arm of the couch. That did feel much better. It was nice feeling her bare legs against each other again but it was still very hot.

She ran her hands through her hair and kept it away from her neck and back. All this impossible heat was making her tired. It felt like those long summer nights, after spending all day in the pool or the park. When she would just come home and fall asleep instantly. Orihime closed her eyes.

Her dreams were strange that night. She was walking around the part with Tatsuki, and playing on a swing but she was naked, completely naked. In another part they went to the pool together and there was Ichigo, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro. But again Orihime was naked, and everyone was staring at her, admiring her. It had felt so gratifying. In the last part of her dream that she remembered she was in a room with all the Espada, she was one of them, they accepted her, and she was seated in-between Aizen and Ulquiorra and just as before she wore no clothing.

Orihime woke up from the horrid feeling of being restricted by her clothing. It was unbearable, and she felt so hot and exited. Those dreams had given a rush of adrenaline and it only increased as she remember walking naked with Ulquiorra. It made her long for company. She sat up and looked around. It didn't look like too much time had passed, and the little man only came in every 10 or so hours. So maybe she could risk it. Maybe she could take off some of her clothing. After all Ulquiorra hand't been in her for a couple of days, and nobody else visited.

A wave of courage came over her and without feeling guilt she began taking off her shirt. Nothing had ever felt so delicious. The chilly wind felt magnificent agains her skin, and before it even registered what she was doing she had removed her skirt as well. She lay back on the couch, feeling terrifically free, it's fabric soft against her skin.

She giggled at her own silliness. She had never slept naked at home, or walked around in her underwear, and yet now, in this strange place full of men she was daring to do that. It was so terrible, she should have been afraid, but she wasn't. Instead she felt wonderfully liberated. And what Ichigo think if he saw her like this? She smiled, her would certainly blush although she couldn't be sure if he would like what he saw. Ichigo was very strange about girls.

As Orihime thought more about Ichigo she found her hands moving through her body. First they were in her hair, then running down her shoulders and chest, her tummy, her hips, her thighs. It felt so good, and the more they moved the closer they got to the centre of her flesh. She had noticed that spot was particularly hot, and wet, but she wasn't sure what to do about it. Tentatively she stroked the front of her panties and immediately let out a quiet moan. It felt so good!

She had never experienced anything like this and slowly as her thoughts continued obsessing about Ichigo her hand moved deeper into the spot. Orihime could feel her wetness through the black fabric, she noticed how her legs parted to give greater access, and how amazing it felt. How had she never done this before!

Orihime sat up against the couch and quickly slipped off her very wet panties. She spread her legs and let her finger move southward till they found her clit. She moaned, her head pulled back, her eyes closed and her thought on Ichigo. She had wanted him for such a long time. She wanted nothing better than for him to pay attention to her. But he never did. He had never told her she looked pretty, or asked her out, or kissed her. He had never done any of the things she would have wanted him to.

And he was so handsome. His body was perfect. His eyes were kind, and when they were close together it was everything she could do not to latch on to him and tell him how she felt. As these thoughts continued her hand speed up. She imagined him shirtless, she imagined him kissing her, she imagined that it was his hand that was making feel so good and not her own. It almost brought tears to her eyes. She shouldn't have been doing this, but she couldn't stop. It felt too good, and if she did she would have to face the fact that she was lonely and scared and in a strange place with bad people.

Tears were flowing down her face now, as her fingers moved faster still yet it felt very incomplete. She couldn't fool herself into thinking it was Ichigo, and part of her was sure she could feel ultimate pleasure unless it was him touching her. She let out a moan, as she swirled her fingers around her opening.

Of course with her eyes closed as they were Orihime had failed to notice Ulquiorra's entrance. He had been standing there for almost a minute watching her and not saying anything. His face looked quite as stone as always, but one of his hands was frozen in midair, as if trying to reach her.

She panted. She wanted so much to release all this tension and yet it seemed impossible. Her eyes fluttered open and that's when she saw him. Orihime gasped, her face instantly turning red. She gaped at him wanting to say something but she was too horrified to speak.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything either, instead he moved closer to her. Orihime's hand stopped moving and instead attempted to cover herself up. She couldn't think what he might do but she was sure she didn't want him to do it. She wanted Ichigo. Ulquiorra was kneeling right in front of her, his eyes staring at the spot her hand was trying to cover. For some reason she didn't think to closer her legs, all she could feel was mortification at his presence.

One of his strong, white hands moved to her wrist and he pulled her hand away easily, leaving her defenseless. Orihime almost screamed, but then she realized there was no one to save her. He was staring at her most intimate region and there was nothing she could do. She felt herself begin to cry again, but then his hand made it's way to the part she had been caressing just moments before.

Instantly a new wave of pleasure went over her. His fingers felt so good, nothing like what she had been doing. She felt herself get a lot wetter as she arched her back into his touch. His fingers were circling her clit, making her want to vocalize her pleasure. She tried holding it back but she couldn't - soon she was moaning and whimpering much louder than before. Her face was bright red and she closed her eyes because she was too embarrassed to look at him.

But the humiliation and the shame didn't matter. Now she could pretend it was Ichigo that was touching her and the thought made her ballistic. She couldn't help but loose control, she had wanted this for years and here it was. He inserted a finger in her and her entire body shook, she was sweating and her heart was pounding impossibly quickly as he pushed his finger in and out of her. In that instant she came, soaking his hands with more her liquids as he slowed his movements to match the waves of her orgasm.

Exhausted she opened her eyes. He hand't moved an inch, and looked as cold as always. Why had he done this for her? She blinked, as slowly she got the sense to close her legs again. He moved his hand and stood up. What was going to happen now? She watched him carefully, did he expect her to do the same for him?

But Ulquiorra made no further move to touch her. Instead he kept his distance as she move to a more dignified position, her hands folded over her crotch. "I came to tell you that your friends are here," he said in a monotone.

"What?" she spluttered. "Why?"

"I suppose they've come to take you," he answered.

"But-" she swallowed. There was too many questions to ask and she growing more mortified by the second. "But they're going to be in danger now..." she said quietly.

"Yes they are, but Lord Aizen wanted you to know," said Ulquiorra, already half turned from her.

A/N: Well I hope all of you liked this, it's definitely getting steamier! And trust me it will continue to, cause I am all over this couple!

Ooh by the way do you guys like the name of this ff? Because I'm pretty unhappy with it but I couldn't think of anything better so suggestions or alternatives would be great.

Thanks for all the reviews and please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"How's the girl doing Ulquiorra," said Nnoitra as he confronted him in the hallway.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," he answered coldly.

"And what if I told you it was? Would that bother you?"

Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks and turned to the 5th espada. "You are interested in her?"

A reptilian smile curled on to the tall arrancar's face. "Perhaps, are you jealous?"

"Not in the slightest, but-" he moved closer to him. "Lord Aizen has given her to me, and she is under my protection, so if you interfere I will have to do something about it." Without saying anything else he marched down the hallway towards Aizen's throne room leaving Nnoitra smirking.

He had taken a liking to Orihime from the first moment he saw her. She was beautiful and innocent, his two favored words. But besides that there was also something different about her. He could sense that deep inside she had repressed sexual desires - and since she was so close he took it as his duty to unleash them. He smiled to himself as he began walking in the opposite direction. It was such a simple plan really! Almost stupid. But it would work for one simple reason: Ulquiorra would never suspect.

Nnoitra moved through the rooms quickly and silently. Everyone knew to avoid him, and so he encountered no one as he moved towards the headquarters of Szayelaporro, the 8th espada. He was not a man Nnoitra respected and much less trusted, but he was useful, in his own mad way. Finally coming to his room, Nnoitra found him already waiting his hand on his chin.

"That was sooner than I expected," said the thin, pink-haired man with much pleasure.

"Yes, I need your continuous assistance."

He sighed. "Still about the girl?"

"Not exactly," Nnoitra took a seat across from him and stretched out leisurely. "This meeting is about Ulquiorra. I will need you to distract him."

"Me?"

"Or one of your subordinates. I want to be alone with her."

"Ah, of course." He took his time adjusting his glasses before speaking. "And why should I do you this favor? It's not in my habit to mess with Ulquiorra."

"I've help you in the past also, besides I don't think you would want to fight me over it, would you?" He stroked the hilt of his zampakto menacing.

"I'd rather take you than Ulquiorra," answered the other man.

"That makes sense, but what if I said you would get something from it to."

"Like?"

"Aren't you interested in the girl's abilities?" Szayelaporro stirred. "I could bring her here when the times comes, and you would have a most priced scientific subject."

The 8th espada smiled. "We have a deal, but if you mean to lure her voluntarily I recommend upping her dose. It would take a young pretty girl quite a lot to trust the likes of you."

"Is there anything else?" said Aizen as he watched Ulquiorra hesitate. They're meeting should have been over, his instructions had been perfectly clear and yet his most loyal servant seemed unwilling to go.

"Yes."

"Go on then Ulquiorra."

"The woman has been behaving strangely of late, I think there may be something the matter with her. Do I have permission to fully investigate the matter?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow lazily. He had never expect Ulquiorra to grow attached to her, that was the reason she had been given to him and not any of the others. "Yes, but remember your duty is to keep her safe and here in Las Noches. She is not to be taken."

"Of course," he bowed and moved out of the room.

In the corner Gin was smirking. "And you said he wouldn't like her."

"I suppose I could have miscalculated that," Aizen tipped his head back. "But it does not interfere with my plans."

"Doesn't it?" said Gin quietly.

It had been two days since Orihime had last seen him but she hand't been able to keep him from her mind for more than a minute. Every time she thought about what happened on that couch she felt like she wanted to melt away into the floor. She had no idea what was wrong with her, or why she had let him do that, and worse enjoyed it so much! All she knew was that every time she ate she got those feeling back and it was driving her crazy.

And it was made all the worse because she knew that Ichigo was somewhere out there - trying to reach her. Why had he come? It ruined the purpose of her sacrifice. She stared longingly out of the window, if only she could see him once again. That would make everything okay.

"Good morning," said Ulquiorra's voice as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Orihime turned to him her face red. "Hello."

"You haven't been eating again."

"I know - it-" She stopped, she couldn't possibly explain it to him, it would sound ridiculous.

"If you don't eat I'll tie you up and force the food down your throat."

She quivered, it sounded like he meant it. "Okay, I'll eat."

"Good, and Lord Aizen wishes me to ask if you want to visit a hot spring."

"What?"

"He thought a woman, might not be contend washing in a basin-" he pointed a finger at the tub behind the screen where she had been bathing since her arrival. "It is just an idea, you do not have to."

She looked at the sad little tub and then back at him. "Will other people be there?"

"Just me."

Orihime blushed. She wasn't sure she wanted him around her when she was so scarcely clothed but at this moment all she wanted was to get out of this room for a while. And besides as a nasty voice in her head reminded her it was nothing Ulquiorra hand't seen already. "I would like to go."

"Very well, I'll be back soon." He turned around to leave but then said over his shoulder. "Has there been something the matter with your food?"

"No!" she said blushing.

"Oh," he walked out of the room.

She should have told him. Maybe it wasn't just her imagination, maybe there was something in that food that made her feel strangely. She closed her eyes, why was everything so difficult here?

Ulquiorra could sense Tesra's pathetic riatsu slinking around his corridors and he moved towards it with determination. Who did he think he was, coming here without permission and not even bothering to conceal his spirit energy. It was very clumsy. Ulquiorra simply couldn't understand all the fuss that being made over her. Yes, she was beautiful, but why should that matter to anyone. It was so trivial it made his head spin.

"Tell Nnoitra if he wants to find her he should come here himself," said Ulquiorra slowly as he caught up to the young Fraccion. The blond man instantly frozen, and looked around his shoulder fearfully.

"Ulquiorra!"

"Why are you so surprised? These are my quarters."

"Yes, of course," he straightened up. "I shouldn't have been here, my apologize." He made to walk away but Ulquiorra stopped him with a forceful hand on his shoulder.

"Did he send you because of the woman?" His arm wrapped itself around his neck.

"Yes-" the other man croaked.

Ulquiorra released him. "Pathetic! How can an Espada put so much energy into a obtaining a human."

"I don't know," answered the other man.

"And what were you sent here for then?"

"To find her room..." he stammered. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, he sensed there was something else but simply couldn't be bothered. He couldn't be bother hating Nnoitra and his sad little Fraction even less.

"If I catch you here again, you will be very sorry." Before the subordinate could respond Ulquiorra kicked him all the way down the hallway. Keeping that woman safe was proving a lot more difficult than he had originally anticipated - it hand't occurred to him that she would be this popular. If things continued at this rate he would have her watched - and that would surely be tedious for both of them.

He made his way back to her room, and knocked at the door. She came out looking nervous, her hair tucked behind her ears on either side. "Where is this place?" she asked as he led the way there.

"Not too far from here."

"And you're sure there won't be anyone there?"

"The hot springs are part of the 3rd Espada's quarters, so I have little control over the matter. However Lord Aizen has requested that you use them today, and I'm sure that will be adhered to."

Orihime didn't say anything the rest of the way there. He could feel her nervousness although he couldn't determine the cause. Perhaps she was still upset about what had occurred the other day, or maybe she though he was lying to her and bringing her somewhere else.

Finally they had arrived at Harribel's hot spring and he pulled the door open and let her through first. Unlike the rest of Las Noches this room appeared to made out of wood, he had never been here before but had been given instruction on conduct. There were benches around the walls, and plants, and in the middle a very large stack of white towels.

"You are to leave your clothes here, on the bench," he said indicating it with a finger.

She looked are him. "Are you going to-"

"No, Harribel is very particular."

"Who's that?"

"She is the 3rd Espada."

Orihime cocked her head to the side. "There are female Espada?"

"Just the one."

"Oh," she said turning away as she began to undress. Ulquiorra surveyed the room, it was strangely pleasant, between the plants and the towels and the sweet smell. It was the only truly pretty place he had ever seen in Las Noches. He turned back to Orihime who was wrapping a towel around her naked body.

"Are you going to wait here?"

"No, I'm to supervise every moment that you are out of your room," he answered walking forward and opening the door. The next room was even prettier. There was steam rising, and the water was clear and looked very warm. All along there were rocks and plants, some of them even appeared to have flowers. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen a flower - possibly in the human world.

Orihime came in after him and while he took a seat on a rock she quickly removed her towel and slipped into the water. It seemed she enjoyed it tremendously and although she said nothing she looked happy enough. He watched her closely. She was keeping her distance from him but he observed the way her hands ran through her wet hair, and how her eyelashes blinked away the water as she resurfaced.

He was glad she seemed capable of swimming because he knew parts of the Hot springs were very deep and he didn't fancy having to rescue her. Besides Harribel allowed no men in her waters. After about fifteen minutes Orihime's face was turning red and she was fanning herself over the water.

Ulquiorra stood up and quickly she moved behind a rock so that he might not see her. "I've been told the left side of the water is colder and that you'll find what you need there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hair products." He felt ridiculous saying it. He knew it was his duty to keep the girl safe so that Lord Aizen might use her but wasn't this going too far? He was standing in a room doing nothing but watching a human bath. But then that was what Lord Aizen had asked him to do and he should comply with it.

He sat back down and watched her swim to the other side. Between two of the larger rocks there was a glass case with plenty of multi-colored bottles. Orihime seemed to be selecting one. All he could see of her was the black of her wet red hair and the glistening skin of her shoulders. She began putting something in her hair and then rinsed it away, causing pretty blue bubbles to appear on the water. She was laughed as she pushed her hair out of her face. For a moment their eyes met and then she blushed and went back under the water.

After another ten minutes and she swam back to the other side. "Are you ready go?" he asked trying not to sound impatient.

"Yes." She moved as close as possible to the place she had left her towel, and then with a red face moved out of the water, picking it up in the process. She put it around herself as fast as she could, while her hair dripped down her back.

They made their way to the other room and he stood aside as she dried herself off and dressed, mostly behind a towel and shooting him strange looks for a reason he couldn't decipher. Maybe she was uncomfortable with the situation but it didn't matter to him if she was. He wasn't comfortable with it either but this is what they had been commanded to do and so they were going to do it.

She finished getting ready and they made to leave, when finally he decided to ask what was the matter with her. "Did something happen today?"

"No," she said as they began walking.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"If anything out of the ordinary does happen, you should tell me."

Orihime stopped walking, her eyes on the ground. "Someone came to see me when you were away."

"Today? After I told you about the hot springs?"

"Yes."

"Ah," so they had sent in Tesra to distract him. But why would they have bothered? Did Nnoitra want her that badly? How preposterous! "And who was this person?"

"I don't know... but he said that you weren't to be trusted," she backed away into the wall as if afraid he might retaliate. "He said you had been putting something in my food." Her eyes shot up to look at him.

It appeared that for some reason he couldn't fathom she trusted him enough to think the report was false but not so much as to tell him everything the person had said. He was sure there was more she was keeping. Humans were such lousy liars, it was embarrassing. "And what did he look like?"

"He was tall, and he had a white helmet and three black stripes down his robes."

So it wasn't Nnoitra, but one of Szayelaporro's men? What were they doing? She continued staring at him, obviously trying to understand what he was getting at. "Do you know who he is?" she asked.

"Yes, if he comes again tell me," he made to begin walking again but Orihime voice made him stop:

"Was he right? Should I not trust you?"

He turned back to look at her. "That is the silliest question I have ever heard, now hurry up, I have things I need to do." The remained of their journey was silent.

A/N: Hey everyone, I know it's been a while but life's been weird for me lately. I hope you like this slightly less dirty chapter, it's the build up to the 'plot'. If it can even be called a plot, hahaha. I'm loving all of your comments, thanks so much for reviewing.


End file.
